Griffin Tower
right|frame| tower in The Griffin Towers are a mode of travel that allows players to reach several points within a zone quickly and safely. Simply hail to see where you can go within the zone. A map will appear and you can select the location you want to travel to. This is an automated mode of travel and you do not need to steer or watch for enemies as you do when you travel on foot or on a mount. The entire travel system was significantly revamped in 2010, including travel by griffin. *For the official Community News post from the EQ2 team, see the official site The most significant changes to griffin travel in recent years include: *New griffin tamers were added in some locations, generally near docks, that stand on the ground rather than in a tower. *On occasion, newer NPCs with the same function have slight name variations, like those on the docks by Thurgadin, City of the Coldain. *Players are no longer required to do quests to use to fly on griffins. Quests are still present in some zones, but optional. *It is no longer to necessary to take a series of flights on the griffins to reach a destination in most zones. *In some rare cases, griffons now link back to the starter cities. Locations The look of the towers will vary somewhat to match the "theme" of the zone they are located in, when found in newer zones. * - at * - at * - at * - at * - at * - at All stations are now linked. :Optional quest: * at (The tamer for this location is on the ground, rather than in a tower) * - at * - at * - at * - at All stations are now linked. :Optional quest: * - at * - at * - at * - at :Optional quest: * - at :This station can also be used to return to griffin tamer locations in the following zones: ::Darklight Wood, Frostfang Sea, and Timorous Deep. *Highland Outpost - at * - at * - at This is one of the zones in which the connections remain complex, even after the 2010 travel update. The connecting stations are listed below each station name. The main station has its waypoint (location) listed and is in bold for easier reading. *'Gorowyn Dock Station' - at :Connections: ::Gorowyn Beach ::Chrykori Village ::Butcherblock Docks (now part of the Globe of Swift Travel too.) *'Gorowyn Beach Station' - at :Connections: ::Gorowyn Dock ::Mok Rent ::Chrykori Island *'Mok Rent' - at :Connections: ::Chrykori Island ::Gorowyn Beach *'Chrykori Island Station' - at :Connections: ::Chrykori Villiage ::Gorowyn Beach ::Mok Rent *'Chrykori Village Station' - at :Connections: ::Gorowyn Dock ::Chyrkori Island Great Divide Info in this section is currently being verified and updated. See the InUse note at the top of the page. Ignore odd formatting until complete The NPCs below are on the docks near Thurgadin, City of the Coldain. The dock is accessed by travel using a Globe of Swift Travel. *A NPC with a name variation "a coldain griffin rider" can be found at and allows travel to the following locations: :Icy Fingers, the landing area for Fina's Retreat. The landing area location: ::(near quests offered in this zone by various Othmir/near same zone in point from the Sinking Sands) :Eastern Wastes Accessible after other travel to these locations by other means. Being verified :*In order to reach the following locations for this griffin tamer, you must first travel to the locations on a mount and no quest unlocks are required to use them again. :Goahmari Villiage :Dragon Ring :Scar Bridge :Ring of War Remnants ::His return-to location is called Thurgadin Harbor for return flights. *A NPC with the name variation, New Combine Flight Master can be found on the dock at and offers travel to the following locations: No limits on the below at all, verified. :Withered Lands :Cobalt Scar ::His return location is called Thurgadin Docks for return flights when you open the map. Griffin Tamers with Single Locations The griffin tamers in these areas are found at the ground level only and have a single location option for travel. *Near the dock at : travels to the dock in Butcherblock Mountains. *Near Shadow Oak :travels to the dock in Butcherblock Mountains. Category:Transportation Category:Intrazone Transportation Category:POIs Category:Antonica POIs Category:The Commonlands POIs Category:Nektulos Forest POIs Category:The Thundering Steppes POIs Category:Timorous Deep POIs